Something old and something gone!
by release ur imagination 14
Summary: The phone rang a ruff voice said Im a psyco your a psyco ha ha ha run away run away or your doom is as your daughters is to be.Then the line clicked off he screamed and he fell to the floor in a fetal position thumb in his mouth and all.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequal to the fourth summer of the Sisterhood retold i hope you enjoy.

* * *

summary : Bridget goes missing and there are the girls are on the move with the help of the police to help find her or the killer. Could it be Eric's twisted half brother from the psyco ward or could it bve Eric or Carmen,Tibby,or Lena or possibly her own father?

* * *

Three months later and bridget was six months along the way. She was missing from her house know one had seen her since the wild party the Jeffersons down the street through the night before. Her father had kissed her good night before she went up the stairs but little did she know she wouldent be making it to her bed. The next morning Bridgets father went to wake her but her bed was made and the window was open and his little girl was gone. Her ran and sreamed up and down the street lokking for bridget calling everyone they knew buts she was know where to be found. 

_A Month Earlier:_

Bridget and her father had gone down to Texas were Eric was currantly earning a paycheck. She met many of his family his father Gearald his mother Regina his sister Maryann and his half brother Thomas.One thing stuck out on her about Thomas was he was a little weird not couldent help it weird just plain old weird. They Time in Texas was a blast for Bridget and Eric. And the Parents seemed to click perfectly.

_Present Day:_

Bridgets father called the police and within a few hours Tibby, Carmen, Lena ,Eric and his family were at the scean. They were all suspects weather they were in state or not. Eric and Thomas were under great suspicion because they flown in the night before.Her father was pacing up and down the hallway that lead to her room. First his wife know possibly his daughter after this had all blown over he should just move to texas and start a knew life knew job and everything.

* * *

could Bridgets father possibly have killed her?

* * *

an: Please reveiw ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 enjoy?

* * *

Bridget had been missing for twenty-four hours and time was ticking. Bridgets father had goten up for his earlie morning coffee he was in a blue robe and was looking outside at the lake that was behind there house. The phone rang a ruff voice said "Im a psyco your a psyco ha ha ha run away run away or your doom is as your daughters is to be".Then the line clicked off he screamedand he fell to the floor in a fetal position thumb in his mouth and all.The neighbor called the police claiming to hear a scream from inside the house. 

The science lab Forensics came with many tools wires and chemicals. The red lighted the house for prints of any kind. The took samples and even spilled some blue chemicals on the carpet. They left in a hurrry promising to check the phone number that called. Latter that day they called back they had found many fresh foot prints many recently knew and many old dried ones and many finger prints too. They were all of eric,Thomas,Bridget,and her father and just s couple were of erics parents,Tibby,Lena,and Carmen.

The police called in Tibby ,Carmen, Lena ,eric,Thomas, and erics parents for questioning. they all seemed to have a aliby but Thomas and erics just didnt seem to fit the ongoing puzzel. The police sent out a ongoing serch for the missing girl helicopters.And boats and cars serching every house and bay, fields and marshes for the young not to mention pregnat girl. What cruel human being could have stolen her away.

Many question were going throught Carmen they young detective at the moment. Could it have been Erics jealous twisted half brother?Eric because he wasent up to having a baby or he just didnt love her anymore? The parents because they didnt want a grandchild at such a young age? Or could bridget have just ran away and maybe even killed herself?

Anything could be a possibility anything could happen. Carmen couldent just leave this case alone. She had to help for better or worse in sickness and in helth. Oh God she thought i am not marrying this case. She had to find out what happend to her best friend. No matter if shes found DEAD OR ALIVE!

* * *

an: hope you like it please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter hope to please everyone! Please review I will appreciate it!

* * *

**The next day! **

Bridget had been missing for three days and many tips that leaded to dead ends had been pouring in. Carmen had on her brown kaki coat and was walking up and down every street looking for some clue to her best friends disappearance. Then at 3'clock pm a mysterious lady about in her earlier thirty's late twenties stoped Carmen on the corner of Harvard and Delavan. She was very skinny and seemed as if she hadn't eaten in a month. She walked around the back of Carmen and put her hands over her mouth grabbed a hankie from her back pocket and shoves it in her mouth.

Two heavy built men come out of a black mini van and throw her in. The first man starts to yell at her in some foreign language. The lady soon enters the van and they start to drive away. The lady introduces herself as Mary Answalch or just Mary seeing they would be together for a long time. They pull up at an old factory that seemed to be falling down. The two men named Tio and Marvin pulled her from the car and dragged her into the factory.

The inside looked no better than the outside all rotten and cockroaches all over the floor. She was thrown into a padded cell and they locked the door. A voice was heard toward the back asking who's there. Carmen said "Come to the light so I can see you and you can see me. A girl walked toward the light. Her hair was all tangled and she seemed to not have eaten in days.

The girl starred at her than after a few minuets she ran over and hugged her. She said " Carmen, Carmen it is really you but how". I was on you case searching for information. What are you doing her Bridget Carmen asked? I was stolen from my room like a week ago. Carmen replied it has only been three days. Ohh Bridget said I lost track of time I think I was knocked unconscious when they dragged me here but me and the baby are fine I have a feeling it s to be born soon. Carmen said then we must get you out of here and get you to a hospital before…

Mary walked in and said you guys will not be leaving or you'll end up dead and if you stay one of you will end up dead. Then it better be me yelled Carmen she and her baby need a chance! Well any other volunteers Mary asked no than well than lets go Carmen. No don't tack her tack me than you can kill more than one in one shot. Carmen yelled you cant to that Bridget let her tack me so you guys can have a life. Well I'll leave you to and come back for one of you latter.

* * *

an: hope you enjoy any ideas? please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Bridget and know Carmen are missing it has been five days for Bridget and a day for Carmen. Things were strange around the town all children under twenty-one were not allowed out of the house without an adult. At least twenty-five with a bat or metal rod for protection. All people were afraid to leave their houses all locks and guns were all filing of the shelf's in order the mayor called it a town disaster and no one was allowed to go out unless necessary. But more people seemed to be worried about themselves than the life of two innocent girls and an unborn child.

Tibby walked over to what was her best friends Carmen's house. Carmen and her mom realized that she was growing up and been close knit up until her capture. Her mother had been crying so hard that day she was all red and her eyes were bloodshot. " Is there anything I can do" " Nothing but bring my daughter home!". Then she started to rock in her rocking chair holding what seemed to be a purple hippopotamus. The she started to sing " rock a bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows the cradle will fall when the bow brakes the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and doll."

Are you ok Tibby kept yelling but Bridget's mothers kept singing that awful lullaby.

* * *

If you thought much couldn't get worse it could Carmen and Bridget were still inside the building. Mary walked and the locked room they were in and both Carmen and Bridget were asleep she had a bag and she shoved Bridget inside. Carmen awoke to smoke and bright orange flames as high as she was. She let out a blood-curdling scream!

She jumped on some boxes that on her bare feet felt like many balls of fire. She went to the landing of the nearest window and sat on the ledge at least two stories high yelling for dear life. It seemed as know one cared if a girl was burning up in a fire sitting on a window ledge. After she realized know one was coming to help her she decided after her good intentions told her not to, she stood up and jumped just as the building blew up. She landed on the ground hard as a rock and squirmed as in trying to crawl from the scean but fell still, very still.

Back at Tibby's house a flash went over the TV and an announcer said " Tonight Folks a tragic landmark was burned from a fire in the downtown streets of johansburg square. Know one seemed to have been living in the old hotel building but one girl was found on the ground outside. She was seriously hurt and will be questioned on what happened and why she was there. Her name has not been released to the public but her family has been contacted. More information as we are contacted Thank you and goodnight." Just at that moment the phone rang and it was Carmen's Mother she wanted Tibby and Lena to come to the hospital as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Tibby and lena arrived at washington state hopital tweenty-five minuets after Carmen's Mother called. They walked into the Emergancy room and found Skeltor, Paul,Krista, Al, Lydia, and Carmens mom sitting in seats most crying. But Paul sat there in a gaze he was in deep thought " If i would have known this carzy sceam would hurt Carmen i would have never been in on it". Doctor Schesfield walked from the Surgical hallway door's They all stood up and walked to him. " Im sorry she might never wake up she had a seriouse concusion and a blood clot that traveld to her brain she is in a seriouse coma Know" Tibby replied can we see her " yes one at a time" lena replied does she have a good chance she'll wake up "I do not know this injurry is rare it only happend once the whole time i have been practicing here" " what happened " Well she diedbut dont get upset knew case knew peron different will to live". Carmen's mother fell to the floor and Started to sing " Rock a bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows the cradele will fall and down will come baby cardele and doll". 

Paul walked down the hallway toward's the room that Carmen was in put on the doctors shield to prevent giving her a virus and walked in. He sat in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. Sorry lil' sis i didnt mean to hurt you me and thomas were just playin' we didnt mean to hurt you it was bridget and the baby if you die i dont know what ill' do. Since you came to krista and my life i have changed for good not bad but somthing bad came out in me and ii hurt my lil' sis and her best friend and child i do not know how i am going to live with myself after this all you can do is wake up. At that moment she stirred but eye's remained closed "paul, paul what are you doing her why is it so dark i cant see you is everyone her where's bridget whats going on help paul help" he rain down the calling a doctor when a doctor replied he ran out the front entrance.

* * *

an/ sorry so short runnig out of idea's and how to place them Batea needed! 


	6. Chapter 6

She was driving down helsphat bullavard with a body bag in her back seat it was squirming and yelling but she didnt care she had know emotion at all. All she cared about was the money all it was about was the money...money...money...money. She came to a marsh thirty miles away from the closest gas station and there wasent another for tweenty or so mile to the north of the nearest town "no one will find it here" she thought " this girl will never be found here she will never be missed". She took out a minni shovel and a extension out of the back of here mini van put it together and started to dig she dug what looked to be a grave.She threw the bag in forgeting to even cover the graveback up she saw a car and ran away.

* * *

an/ short but have absolutly no idea's HELP! 


End file.
